


The Man You Chose

by L_C_Weary



Series: Loan's Captive Prince Month [17]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Drunk Minor, Drunkenness, Gen, Laurent Playing Mind Tricks, Nicaise (Captive Prince) Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_C_Weary/pseuds/L_C_Weary
Summary: Nicaise wanted to hurt Laurent with his words. Laurent let him.(10-Year Anniversary Captive Prince Month, Day 17, Prompt: "I know who you are, Damianos.")





	The Man You Chose

**Author's Note:**

> This is garbage, please enjoy. Also, this time, it's almost connected to the prompt.
> 
> Not first language. No beta. You can figure the rest.

"So," Nicaise put down his now drained cup rather vehemently. "When did you fuck him first?"

Laurent raised a golden eyebrow at him, Berenger, who he was having a conversation with after reception, almost spilled his wine on his new, very fine coat and Jord frowned. People still seemed to be surprised by the force of nature that was Nicaise. It was immediately evident everyone's attention should have turned to him.

"What I’m asking is-" he gestured wildly with his hands, basically falling down on a spare chair. He did definitely have had too much to drink. Laurent pulled the pitcher to his side and filled his water goblet, so it wasn’t obvious why he did it. "Did you only fuck him as the killer of your brother?"

It was intentionally mean, Nicaise had to be like this to be able to survive under his uncle’s reign. Laurent smiled, Berenger turned his face away. He looked like a father who tried to ignore that his children grew up and did disgraceful things.

"I knew who he was," he said quietly. It was the truth, but he would've lied this, if that would have been necessary. Berenger, who now clearly regretted joining him in this festiveness, stared at him shocked. Jord, who in theory was guarding him frowned but this time curiosity written on his face.

"At Ravenel?" asked his former prince quietly. Nicaise wrinkled his nose, he always found it a disgrace how Laurent let his soldiers speak to him. It did made him quiet though.

"Yes." No denial, no excuses. Blatantly even.

"At the trial that sentenced you to border duty?" Jord continued disbelief starting to take over his default, unimpressed expression.

"Yes."

"At the bath?" his voice was raising in volume. He looked like he refused to accept that. Laurent smirked.

"So, you proud of fucking the man who killed your brother?" Nicaise pushed further. Berenger made an uncomfortable sound in his throat.

"I think it's enough," Berenger tried to stand between them with his usual kindness, even as he had no clue what was happening.

"That's a man I fucked because I wanted to." He talked slowly, carefully, deliberately. "Because I decided he was acceptable," he went on for the greater purpose, ignoring how Nicaise's eyes glistened. "And I enjoyed it," he drew the knife home.

Nicaise got up, chair pushed back, chest heaving. Berenger looked between the two of them. Jord, uncomfortable turned his gaze away. "You are a liar, you had no fucking clue" he accused him, voice quiet and shaking. Laurent did not turn away. Nicaise's eyes were a shade darker than his. If he could remember his own's color it was not a prominent difference. "You fucking liar," the boy screamed.

"Hey," stood Berenger up, paternal voice taking over his lack of understanding.

"Don't fucking touch me," Nicaise cried out, patting the extended hand away. "I hate you so much!" It was indicated towards Laurent again. He bore it. There were more important things than how his heart got wrenched. Drunkenness went away with time, the damage his uncle did would be healing faster with help.

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [tumblr](http://answermywearyquery.tumblr.com/).)


End file.
